ethereafandomcom-20200216-history
Umbrea
Umbrea is one of the 12 subunits of Etherea. It is the subunit of autumn, and of crisp days and hidden darkness. History Michi and Lana decide to become idols on a whim. Lana then running over to Kaede’s Family bookstore to ask her for a favour before running into Naoki. Naoki is recruited immediately with Kaede overhearing their conversation, stating that idol work would be difficult. Lana asking Kaede for the favour, writing lyrics over Michi’s song. Kaede accepts but doesn’t join. Later in the week, Lana, Michi and Naoki visit Kaede to look at the lyric’s progress, there they find Kaede and Yuen arguing over something really petty, they stop immediately in their presence and when Yuen realizes what the three are doing, she immediately offers her assistance, joining the group. About a week later, after watching the trio’s practices with Yuen, Kaede realizes that she truly does enjoy writing lyrics and wants to continue. The four believe that she joined because she was finally pestered enough. The lyrics completed, the five need help arranging everything. Kaede brings up Nisshoku, knowing him through Nami. They then urge Nisshoku to join, doing so because he didn’t exactly have any hobbies beforehand but enjoys singing Unaffiliated with school. After gaining a following a boarding school named Kouyou takes interest in the group and they all transfer to said school Relationships: Kaede Lana: Lana is the younger cousin of Kaede. As kids, Lana would always cling to the side of either her older sister or Kaede. She is always looking up to Kaede for advice and wisdom. Michi: Michi has been acquainted with Kaede on many occasions as Kaede is cousins with lana. As of yet they don’t really know much about each other but Michi is aware that Lana really admires Kaede, so she tries to get closer to Kaede through music and the idol group. Naoki: Naoki met Kaede in the bookstore that Kaede’s family owned, she came to love Kaede’s company though they never spoke much. Bonded by the page. Nisshoku: Yuen: Relationships: Lana Kaede: Knew each other as children due to them being cousins, though not as close as siblings, Kaede will still treat Lana as if they were, taking the caring but awkward older sister role Michi: Were childhood friends, since primary school. They had always been together as far as they could remember. Michi deeply cares about Lana, and would go out of her way just to make her smile. Naoki: Naoki bumped into Lana in the hall and they became friends super fast. Naoki loves watching Lana play games and loves spending time with her when they sleep over. Nisshoku: Yuen: Relationships: Michi Kaede: Met at Lana’s birthday party as children, don’t really know much about each other Lana: Met as children, and stayed in school together throughout childhood. Started dating when Lana entered high school. Lana loves and idolizes her beautiful sporty girlfriend. Naoki Nisshoku Yuen Relationships: Naoki Kaede: Met at Kaede’s family bookshop. Asks Naoki for books recommendations and shares her own. They aren’t extremely close but Kaede appreciates Naoki’s presence Lana: Met at school when the two accidentally ran into each other in the hallway. The two became quick friends and have sleepovers commonly. Lana thinks that Naoki is adorable and sweet. Michi Nisshoku Yuen Relationships: Nisshoku Kaede: Met through Nami (Nepitune) at a festival in middle school, doesn’t know much of him but understands that he’s a complicated person who seems to have gone through somethings Lana: Lana and Nisshoku are in the same DnD campaign. She thinks of him as an older brother figure, and she can open up to him freely. Michi Naoki Yuen Relationships: Yuen Kaede: Met at a classy coffee shop across from her family bookstore, ticked her off when she ordered water, visits her during her break when she has the night shift for actual coffee and tired chats. Kaede feeds off of her confidence and is the level headed one out of the two of them. Lana Michi Naoki Nisshoku Voice Actors References Category:Umbrea Category:Subunit